Hours Away
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: He ran his hand over her hip, standing to his full height and towering a good foot over her, the knife in his hand caught the fire light and he saw a flash of fear in her eyes as he trailed it down her chest.


**/ Just a little Bellatrix and Rodolphus smut, nothing else, just plain old smut. I like it, if you don't I suggest you go find something else to read. Enjoy my sexy minions.**

_Before you go and leave this town_

_I want to see you one more time_

_Put your dirty angel face_

_Between my legs and knicker lace_

_Fight me, try me_

_Kiss me like you like me_

_Twist it round again and again. ~Goldfrapp~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hissing in pain as her back hit the wall she clawed at him with her nails, a shriek of fury and passion and desire and lust all combined leaving her full pouting lips, he was stronger than she was, easily stopping her attack, his hands gripping her scared and slender wrists and slamming them above her head into the wall. She cried out as the force in which her delicate hands hit the stone wall she was pinned to, her cry's only driving him to hurt her more, pull those cries from her perfect lips.

Rodolphus was stronger than his wife physically, but magically she was a match for him, so as his one hand held both of hers over her head his other groped under her skirts for her wand, pulling it from the leather band around her calf and tossing it away. Bellatrix's screech of fury at being left disarmed was enough to chill the blood, but Rodolphus only chuckled darkly, his fingers enclosing around his own wand and with a silent spell he'd bound her hands up and left his both free to undress her and take his time without fear of those nails clawing him.

Stepping back, he looked at her, her cheeks were flushed and her chest heaving with her panting breathes, her dark eyes like burning fire. Bellatrix was enjoying this. She tugged on the binds trapping her but they wouldn't give, she was at his mercy. . . Or lack there of. But still she fought her binds, it was in her nature to fight, she was named the warrior for a reason and he loved her for it, for that defiance, that passion, that lust that always left him wanting more or her though he'd taken her for all she was and had years before.

She still bore bruises from his hands, around her throat imprinted on her pale skin was a perfect hand print, her already scared back from the wardens lashes in Azkaban was still sore from his treatment of her last night and she'd moaned for it.

He stepped back to her, his fingers pulling the laces of her corset, he worked slowly, enjoying exposing her pale smooth skin to him, she'd stopped struggling now, her doe like eyes watching his fingers tracing the scars on her body, the tattoo he'd given her that snaked up her side his fingers traced now and her breath caught as his other hand pulled a ten inch knife from somewhere under his suit jacket. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as the cold tip traced her hot skin, her black dress pooled around her booted feet. The dragon skin boots bore six inch heels and could do nasty damage, she seemed compliant now, but Rodolphus knew that could in a heart beat and he wasn't taking chances.

She watched him with half closed eyes as he sank to his knees in front of her, unlacing her boots one by one and slipping them from her feet leaving her in her thigh high black stockings and her black lace underwear. He kissed her inner thighs and she made a little whimpering noise which made him smirk as his lips moved over her lower stomach and teased the waist band of the scrap of lace she called knickers. The desire between her thighs had soaked the lace and he took a moment to tease her through the fabric, pressing his tongue against the lace and pulling a needy moan from her parted lips.

"Rod. . . Rod please, please don't tease me."

He ran his hand over her hip, standing to his full height and towering a good foot over her, the knife in his hand caught the fire light and he saw a flash of fear in her eyes as he trailed it down her chest. With a swift movement he'd cut her bra from her body, exposing her firm pert breasts to the air. Her nipples were already hard with arousal and he watched his own fingers as he teased and tugged at them both in turn, pulling sweet gasps from her throat. His lips now inches from her full pouting ones, he pushed his thigh between her legs, forcing them apart and pushing against her core. Bellatrix had no shame and ground down on his thigh, her hips rocking hard trying to stop the burning ache he'd set inside her, the friction from the lace and his trousers was enough to make her mewl softly and her hands to clench into fists above her head where they were still pinned.

"That's right my star, make those pretty noises for me." Rodolphus whispered against her lips as he felt the heat from her core seeping through the fabric of his trousers.

He liked to have her in a state of undress and he himself still clothed, it made him feel even more in control her. Her dark laughter made him pull back slightly to look at her, she was smirking, her eyes wide and her hair half covering her face.

"Oh my Roddie, I. . . I'm not making them for you, I believe. . .I'm fucking myself, so therefore. . . I'm making them for me."

The slap across her face made her suck in a sharp breath and the hand around her throat cutting off her air supply only made her wetter in twisted pleasure, she loved it when he hurt her, showed her this strength, bruised her and abused her sexually until she collapsed from exhaustion. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him tugging at her knickers, whining at him when he moved his thigh from her core to get them down her legs, but her whines were replaced with moans as his fingers replaced his thigh.

"Come on my little whore, lets see what you have to offer."

His fingers rubbed at her swollen clit pulling the sweetest of moans from her, she was so wet her arousal glistened on her inner thighs. He didn't tease her long, he had to feel her. Sinking his fingers inside her wet heat and watching the pleasure flicker across her face. She looked up at him as he moved his fingers inside her, her eyes had the same look in them that she got when she was torturing people, killing people, hurting people. He felt his erection straining against his trousers, she was mewling for him now, wanting him to take her.

She spread her legs, the black thigh high stockings the only thing she was wearing apart from the silver crow skull necklace he'd given to her so many years before, her legs were shaking and her breathing harsh in her chest. Her beautiful eyes widened as she felt the cold of the blade against her throat, that flash of fear mixed lust dancing in the dark orbs. Her expression was enough to melt hearts, her perfectly pouting lips, her tear filled expressive eyes. She made a noise of pain as the blade broke skin on her neck.

"R-Rod. . ." Her voice was shaking if from fear or desire one wouldn't know, but the cry she let out a second later there was no mistaking was one of pleasure.

He'd pushed his full length inside her in one thrust, his one hand held the blade against her throat the other gripped her hip to hold her steady as he began to thrust almost at a brutal pace. With each thrust he slammed her back into the stone wall of their bedroom, she lifted her leg, wrapping it around him and taking him deeper.

She had her eyes locked into his grey ones as he dropped the knife, the sound of it clattering to the wooden floor mingled with her cries and his grunts as he thrust harder. Gripping her thighs he pulled her up so both her legs were now wrapped around him and her hands still bound, he had her at his mercy and he'd show her none.

He was still fully clothes in his black suit, the sweat making his shirt stick to him but he didn't care, his eyes moved from hers as she closed her own and he focused on her bouncing breasts as he pistoned his hips and took with enough force to make her bleed. She was biting her lip so hard she tasted blood, her whole body was on fire and tensing up as he hit all the right spots inside her, his hands holding her thighs so tight she could feel her skin bruising under his hands, so close, she was so close. . .

Feeling her walls tightening he growled and sank his teeth into her shoulder, dragging a loud cry of pain from her.

"Look at me, Bella. Don't you dare come. Don't. You. Dare."

She forced her eyes open, they were wet with tears as she tried so hard to hold back the building climax. She felt blood trickling down her shoulder, he'd broken skin with the bite. She nodded slightly, making a sound of distress even as her back arched off the wall and her toes curled as she felt that ripple up her spine, she was so close to breaking she could feel her inner muscles tightening around his thrusting shaft.

He smiled at her discomfort, watching her struggle to hold off the orgasm that was ready to break inside her. He felt his own tugging at him, his cock twitched and he let his head fall back as he thrust harder, her cries only making him go harder. He met her eyes again and they were pleading, pressing his lips to hers in a heated kiss he caught her moans in his mouth before breaking the kiss to look at her.

"Who do you belong to, Bella? Who's your master?"

"Y-You. . . You are. . . Oh Rod /please/! I-I'm yours."

He groaned at her pleading voice pitched with her pain and frustration and that need to break and shatter. Never breaking his thrusting motions he kissed her again, more softly this time.

"Come for me, Bellatrix. Come for me."

She almost sobbed in relief, her body instantly reacting as her hips bucked against him and she tossed her head back as far as the wall would allow. Her inner walls clamped down on his throbbing member, her body shuddered and she cried his name over and over as he fucked her through an intense climax, his own only seconds behind hers.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing harsh and uneven as she felt her wrists being freed. He caught her in his strong arms, carrying her effortlessly to the bed and laying her on her back. She watched him as he stripped out of his suit, tossing it to the floor and covering her with his body, their skin slick with sweat and other more intimate fluids. She parted her legs again, her thighs either side of his hips as her kissed her slowly, his cock already beginning to respond to her body writhing under his. She was worn out, exhausted, but the night was still young and morning was hours away.


End file.
